Uniform Resource Locator (URL) is the unique address for a file that is accessible on the Internet.
Portal services such as BEA WebLogic Portal can provide a convenient, extensible mechanism for creating URLs to portal resources in a portal web project that can transfer from domain to domain without breaking, especially when server names and port numbers change. This URL-creation mechanism can also let the user to switch between secure and non-secure URLs.